


Devotion

by Repression



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Love, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13778559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repression/pseuds/Repression
Summary: This story will be a series of smutty or fluffy one shots, maybe multiple chapters, revolving around those two lovely ladies. I will try to put the topic of each chapter at the beginning of it.English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Topic: 1st time using a strap-on

If you'd ask Lena, sex with her girlfriend is always a mind-blowing experience and every time they're intimate feels like their first. Even though their relationship is not new, Kara is always able to light a fire within her, using one of her lingering looks or touches. Although Lena would never admit it to anyone, she's addicted to everything Kara, her smell, her smiles, her caring attitude and the way she's always attuned to Lena's every need. At first, it had been difficult for Lena to accept that someone could genuinely care about her, considering she was a Luthor, but Kara made falling in love with her so effortless, transforming every wall Lena had carefully erected around her heart into dust. To the extent that Lena would almost do everything for her sweet and dorky reporter.

Even though Lena was more than satisfied with Kara's performance in bed, she wanted to take their physical relationship to another level and had been mulling over something for quite some time now. The green-eyed beauty had always had a thing for toys, but was afraid to bring it up because of her love's shy nature and was terrified it would drive her away. Deep down she knew that if Kara was uncomfortable with it she would tell her and it would be no big deal, but Lena's old insecurities were often rearing their head and was afraid Kara would think less of her if she told her about her desires.

However, one evening when they were savoring Lena's homemade lasagna, Lena's mind couldn't seem to stop from straying to thoughts of what it would be like to take Kara with the strap on that was hidden in her closet, for fear Kara would find it and bolt. Kara ever the considerate girlfriend noticed her absent state and looked at her with worry, her crinkle forming between her brows.

“Lee” she called softly and when she didn't get a response from her contemplative lover, she gently took her hand in hers, which woke her out of her stupor and made her jump at the unexpected contact. Kara's eyes flashed with hurt at Lena's reaction and Lena immediately felt bad for causing such a look in the first place.

“Is everything alright”, Kara asked with a small voice.

“Yes, of course love everything is fine” Lena replied unconvincingly to which Kara's brows furrowed.

“Lee I know when something is bothering you, please don't draw back from me” Kara said pleadingly

“I assure you love everything's fine, it's just been a rough couple of days at work and I haven't been getting a lot of sleep. Don't worry about it, it's nothing that can't be fixed with a hot bath and a good night's sleep”.

But Kara didn't look convinced as she took Lena's hand in hers and gently murmured, “You know you can talk to me about anything, right? I won't run away Lena, I never will, because no matter what it is I will always love you.”

“Promise me that you won’t think any differently of me once I’ve made my request” Lena said fear lacing her voice.

Kara’s heart broke at the scared look on her love’s face and was immediately alarmed, believing something terrible had happened. “Whatever it is Lee we can deal with it together, you know I’d move heaven and earth for you.”

Lena then let out a nervous breath and threw caution to the wind asking what she’d been dying g to ask for several weeks now and been weighing heavily on her. “I’ve been meaning to ask you if you would be okay, I mean comfortable with uhm… adding certain toys to spike our sex life.” Lena immediately backtracked when she noticed how that sounded and quickly added, “I’m not saying that I’m not enjoying your performance in bed and I would never pressure you to do something you’re not comfortable with and…”

“Breathe Lena” Kara said, afraid her girlfriend would have a stroke or something. “I thought rambling was my area of expertise, what happened to the collected CEO?” she said, trying to dissipate some of the tension.

Lena took a deep breath and took solace in Kara’s deep blue eyes that held no judgement whatsoever, but still saw the deep blush that rose up Kara’s neck at the implications. At least Kara didn’t bolt yet, which to Lena was a good sign.

“When you say you want to use toys, do you mean s-strap-ons and all this?” Kara asked bead red, making abstract gestures with her hands, while almost lowering her voice to a whisper as if someone would hear her, shy Kara Danvers, say those words.

Lena couldn’t help but to find Kara’s bashfulness endearing and was delighted at the prospect of her not outright rejecting her proposition. “Yes, that would be one of our many options Kara, but as I said only if you’re comfortable with it and I will not be disappointed if you say no, so there is no pressure love.”

“But who would then use it on whom?” Kara said gulping and blushing even more, as if that was even possible.

Lena was getting ever more exited as their conversation progressed since Kara was clearly showing some interest in her request “Well darling, that is entirely up to us and the mood we’re in, although you should know by now that I have a possessive streak and would love to see you writhing underneath me” Lena said licking her lips. She couldn’t help but to mess with Kara a bit, approaching her like a predator stalking its prey, her eyes already beginning to delate, causing Kara’s heart to speed up.

“I-I” Kara stuttered opening and closing her mouth repeatedly with no sound coming out, while contemplating what she should do. She really wanted to satisfy Lena in every way and if that happened to be, being fucked by the most beautiful woman in the world with some addition then so be it. Admittedly, she was a bit weary of the whole concept since she had never been in a position to use such and object before and wouldn’t have trusted any of her previous partners with it. But Lena has always been special, deep down Kara knew that Lena was it for her and couldn’t imagine anyone else better suited to initiate her to something requiring such a high level of trust. She knew that her love was far more experienced with all those various practices since there had been no such things as sex toys on Krypton, because sex or any kind of intimacy was frowned upon by society. Ultimately, she couldn’t help the shadow that passed over her eyes and the jealousy that rose within her at the thought that someone had claimed Lena in such a way and shared such a high level of intimacy. But it quickly died down as Kara remembered that Lena was as committed as her.

To be honest, she had always been intrigued at the prospect of using those pleasure enhancing objects, but had never said anything since she was satisfied with the way things were, but now that Lena brought it up, she couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel like to be taken by Lena in such a way or the other way round. Now that the wheels in her head were turning at full speed, her brain started imagining certain very pleasant scenarios of the different positions they could potentially find themselves in. For instance, Lena splayed out on their sheets, her face surrounded by a halo of jet black hair, begging to be filled and desperately clinging to Kara’s back once she started thrusting within her, head thrown back in passion, voice raw due to her screams of pleasure.

She was only torn out of her pleasant reverie when she heard Lena calling her name, trying to get her back to the land of the living. “Kara are you alright?” she asked, gently shaking her shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine don’t worry” Kara said dreamily.

Lena didn’t look impressed and said, “You just spaced out on me for a while, what were you thinking about?” she asked with a smirk plastered on her beautiful features, already knowing the answer, but loving to see her girlfriend squirm and getting flustered.

“I-I nothing, I was not.. I… You’re teasing me, aren’t you?” Kara asked, a crease forming between her brows.

“You know how much I enjoy messing with you darling” she said winking.

“Do you, do you have one here?” Kara asked tentatively, her cheeks burning.

“Yes, I do actually” Lena said her smile growing exponentially.

“Where?”

“Somewhere deep in my closet, where I was sure you wouldn’t find it.” Lena said hanging her head, a bit ashamed of herself for hiding something like this from Kara.

 “Lena love, look at me” Kara said, taking Lena’s hand in hers. “Why would you think that something like this would ever damage what we build together? I love you Lena Luthor and I would do absolutely anything to satisfy your every need, strap-ons included”

Lena truly didn’t know how she had gotten so lucky to be able to call someone like Kara hers, someone who was devoted beyond belief and as beautiful on the inside as on the outside, always mindful of her wants and needs. God, how she loved this exceptional woman that cast a light in her grim life that had been devoid of any warmth until that fateful day, when she first met the bubbly reporter.

“So, does that mean that you’d be willing to try this out with me?” Lena asked sounding hopeful.

“Yes, but I’ve never done this before and I’m just afraid to disappoint you”

“Kara love, you could never disappoint me. Agreeing to take that further step in our relationship means the world to me and shows just how committed you are to this if you’re willing to leave your comfort zone just to make me happy. Remember, it doesn’t have to be today or even a week, it’s whenever you’re ready” Lena said cradling Kara’s face in her hands and looking straight into her expressive eyes.

Kara couldn’t help but to be in awe at the woman in front of her and kissed her gently on the lips to convey just how much she felt cared for in that moment. However, the kiss didn’t stay chaste very long, as Lena felt Kara’s need radiate off of her, requesting entrance with her tongue. Lena quickly relented and accepted Kara’s tongue eagerly into her mouth, which developed into a passionate open-mouthed kiss. Kara then snaked her strong arms around Lena’s waist, wanting to feel her as close as possible. The CEO quickly complied and looped her arms around the hero’s neck, changing the angle of the kiss. As the air in her lungs grew scarce she couldn’t help but to teasingly bite Kara’s bottom lip, while drawing back from their heated battle of tongues.

When Kara finally opened her eyes, she was greeted with a sight that made her breathing hitch and would probably be engraved in her mind for the rest of her life. Lena’s eyes were like dark glowing embers, smothering what little green there was left in their depth. Kara wanted nothing more than to submit to her powerful girlfriend and made it abundantly clear when she said, “Take me to bed Miss Luthor”.

Lena didn’t need to be told twice and took Kara’s hand in hers, guiding her towards the large master bedroom. Once they had reached their destination, they resumed their feverish kisses and started agonizingly slowly undressing each other until the only barrier between them was Lena’s thong and Kara’s panties. Lena urged Kara to sit down on the foot of the bed then straddled her thighs, attacking her neck with languid kisses and gentle bites. Kara tipped her head to the side to give the CEO better access and started letting out quite whimpers that only served to bolster the CEO’s ego. Kara’s hands that had been busy running along the expanse of Lena’s back now moved southwards, gently kneading Lena’s ass cheeks to which a whiny satisfied little sound left the back of her throat. Being emboldened by those breathy sounds, she started kissing along the CEO’s jaw, down to her sharp collarbones, finally reaching her full breasts. She began by applying kisses all around the areola, but when she felt her love’s desperation, she took one nipple in her mouth, applying suction to the rosy bud that quickly stiffened under her constant attention. When she was satisfied with her handy work, she switched breast and started lavishing it with a renewed intensity, accompanied by powerful sucks and sharp bites, to which the goddess writhing in her lap threw her head back in ecstasy.

Lena was getting distracted from her goal, her breasts had always been her weakness and that the Super enjoyed playing with them and lavishing them with attention so much, didn’t ameliorate her predicament. She was positively wet the evidence soaking her thong with each renewed suck. Lena reluctantly lead the blonde’s mouth away from her breast, kissing with abandon once again, trying to regain a semblance of control.

Lena pushed Kara back against the mattress and slowly started kissing down her toned body, quickly reaching her lover’s wet panties that only begged to be taken off. She slipped them down Kara’s legs and was ready to finally dive in, as Kara suddenly said ab it too loud, “No, No, I-I want you t-to use it on me” she clarified, ducking her head, a deep blush covering her cheeks.

“Are you sure Kara?” Lean said intertwining their fingers, concern lacing her voice. “I don’t want you to feel pressured in any way.”

“I’m not Lena, I trust you” Lena’s heart fluttered at this admission and at the raw love she saw reflected in her girlfriend’s blue eyes. She sweetly kissed her on the lips then got up and went rummaging through her closet to find what she was looking for. When she got back her breath caught in her throat when she saw the Kryptonian in her glorious nakedness, spread out on her luxurious sheets eyes ablaze with anticipation. She quickly slipped on the harness and secured the straps around her hips, placing it so that it would rub against her clit with every motion.

Kara on her part couldn’t fathom the beauty she was seeing in front of her and couldn’t help but to wet her lips at the mere sight of the leather harness and the impressive appendage hanging between Lena’s legs.

Lena slowly approached the bed, crawled up the length of the Super’s body, settling above her and looking her right in the eye. If there had been any green left before, it was certainly gone by now, which made Kara shudder at the realization. Kara then threaded her fingers into Lena’s hair and drew her in for an open-mouthed kiss, tongues swirling and teeth clashing. Kara took a sharp intake of breath when she felt the cool shaft grazing the underside of her belly, but her surprise quickly vanished as she saw Lena’s worried eyes seeking for permission one last time. Kara eagerly nodded and said, “I want this Lee, I want to feel you inside of me, just please go slow at first”

The CEO then proceeded to tentatively guide the shaft through Kara’s soaked folds, which elicited a whimper from the blonde hero. She then placed the tip at Kara’s entrance and gently moved her hips forward to push the first few inches of the dildo into her tight channel. Kara clawed at her back and let out a pained cry that quickly morphed into pleasure as she got used to its girth. She then encouraged Lena to push farther in until she was completely sheathed within her and felt the tip graze her sweet spot, which made her let out a quite moan of pleasure.

Lena couldn’t believe how beautiful Kara was taking her in completely like that. She had dreamt of this moment and now it had finally become reality.

Lena started thrusting gently at first, not wanting to hurt her lover, but as she was hearing all the high-pitched moans and whines her beautiful girlfriend let out, she had a hard time controlling herself not to rut into her and make her chant her name.

“Lee, please” Kara said getting desperate, wrapping her legs around the CEO’s back, crossing her ankles at her lower back. “Faster” she moaned, trying to match Lena’s pace with her own hips, arching up into every thrust. Lena complied, speeding up her thrusts, gripping the bed sheets to give her some leverage to pound into her lover at a faster pace.

Kara’s moans were increasing in volume and intensity, as the added friction caused her to clench more tightly around Lena’s shaft.

The mixture of the sight Kara presented, clawing at her body for dear life, the sounds she let out and the maddening friction the base if the shaft was providing Lena’s clit with every thrust was enough to bring her painfully close to orgasm, but she wanted to hold on until Kara reached her climax and by the looks of it, it wouldn’t take much longer before she sang Lena’s name to the heavens.

Their sweating bodies were grinding against one another, Lena going ever harder and faster to make the Kryptonian see stars and Kara trying to hold her orgasm back, not wanting those incredible sensations to end. But she couldn’t hold out the inevitable for much longer, waiting for the final push that would bring her over the edge.

“Lee, baby” Kara said half panting half moaning, hiding her face in Lena’s neck. “I’m so close”

“Darling, look at me” Lena said breathlessly “I want to see you when you come”

Kara then removed her head from within the confines of Lena’s neck and tried to hold eye contact with the goddess above her. “You’re doing so good baby” Lena praised her, knowing exactly what it would do to Kara. “Taking in all of me”

“Please Lee don’t stop, I’m gonna cu…” Kara whimpered, tightening her hold on Lena’s thrusting body.

“Yes, that’s it babe let go for me, you’re so beautiful” Lena said, feeling her own orgasm approaching at high speed, quickening her pace imperceptibly.

“Yes, yes, yes” Kara chanted as the member rubbed against her front wall perfectly, making tingles shoot up her spine as she saw stars screaming the CEO’s name over and over, head thrown back and back arched of the mattress.

Lena was not far behind when she saw Kara coming undone, screaming her release. Lena gently worked them both down from their highs before cautiously pulling out not to hurt Kara in her sensitive state. She then kissed her temple lovingly, spooning and applying feather light kisses to her shoulder and neck, lulling her into a satiated sleep.

“I love you Lee” Kara said before passing out.

“I love you too Kar” Lena said quickly following suit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys if you enjoyed my writing or have constructive advice then please let me know.


End file.
